Wireless networks utilize a scheduling algorithm to allocate timeslots on channels to users of the wireless network. For example, a wireless network may allocate one or more timeslots on one or more channels to users of the wireless network via a Proportional Fair (PF) scheduling algorithm. The PF scheduling algorithm is optimal when each user is associated with a particular base-station for a long period of time and the users' movements do not initiate hand-offs between wireless sectors. For example, the PF scheduling algorithm may be optimal when the users are pedestrians or static. However, as wireless devices have become ubiquitous, the users are becoming highly mobile and each user may be associated with a particular base-station for a short period of time.